


Cleanup, Aisle 3!

by sawberry



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Tuckington - Freeform, mute!junior, tucker is a bartender, wash is a cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawberry/pseuds/sawberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A is a single parent and loses their child at a supermarket. The child runs into Person B and Person B brings the child back to Person A and offers to carry their groceries.</p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p>"This was not happening.</p><p>This could not be happening.</p><p>Of all the stupid shit he’s done this had to be the stupidest."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleanup, Aisle 3!

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back? Back again? Sarah's back! And she has Tuckington!
> 
> You all know the drill, if you like it tell me. If you don't like it, tell me why. Other than that enjoy!
> 
> Also I know I said to expect an rt baby thing but don't worry, that's in the old prompt file and will be created later.

This was not happening.

This could not be happening.

Of all the stupid shit he’s done this had got to be the stupidest.

“Junior!” Tucker called around, earning him some strange looks from the other shoppers in the self-check-out, “Where’d you go little guy?” He craned his neck to look around in the other checkouts. “This is bad, this is bad,” he began muttering to himself. Junior was only 6 and mute, how was he going to ask anybody for help? How was anybody gonna know he was lost? Tucker began to panic but tried to calm himself down. 

He grabbed his bags, took a deep breath, and began to search, albeit a little frantically for an employee who could help him.

 

“Hmm, Fancy Feast five for five,” Wash mused as he inspected the cans. He trying to remember which flavor Romeow liked the best when he felt a small tug at his pants. He looked down to find a small child. Maybe 6 or 7, black skin, a large array and dark curls on top of his head, looking up at him with big blue eyes. Wash became nervous, sure he was cop but he was never good with kids that was always either North or York. He kneeled down to the kid’s level and tried to put on his best smile. “Hey little man how can I help you?”

The kid looked at him for a moment before pinching his hand close his body and then spreading them, he then looked at Wash expectantly.

“Uhh...” Wash said dumbly, taking off his police hat, running a hand through his hair before putting it back on. The kid furrowed his brow before moving his hands again, this time making and “L” shape with his fingers before going on and making three more shapes before looking at Wash again. Suddenly the realization hit him but it was followed with disappointment, “Sorry kid I don’t know sign language.” This kid furrowed his brow again before looking around and perking up again. 

He ran over to a litter bin and pointed to the large blue “L” on the side. 

“L, okay what you’re trying to tell me begins with L?” Wash asked. The kid nodded, his curl bouncing furiously before he moved on and pointed to and “O” on a cat toy. “O, ok L-O…” the kid moved back to the litter and pointed to the “S”. “L-O-S, los, you're lost!” Wash yelled, pointing at the kid who nodded again, this time with a large grin on his face.

It all dawned on Wash; the kid was lost, he saw Wash in his uniform and realized he could help. 

“Alright bud I think I can help you, let’s go,” He held out his hand and the kid took it. Together they walked up to the front but he quickly realized the kid was having hard time keeping up. It wasn’t uncommon, the military had it ingrained in him that you had to get everywhere quickly and efficiently. He thought for a moment before scooping him up and carrying him on his hip. The kid smiled before pointing at Wash’s hat then his head. Wash reached up and took the hat off before plopping on the kids head. It stayed for a second before slowly sliding down and covering his eyes. Wash giggled as the kid lifted it up and gave him a wide smile. Before they knew it they were at the help center.

“Uh, hi I have a lost child,” Wash said, tilting his head to the small child on his hip.

“JUNIOR!” a relieved voice from behind him yelled, the kid, Junior, squirmed out Wash’s grip and ran into the arms of...possibly the most attractive man wash had ever seen. He was maybe six foot, long black dreads, black square glasses that framed his face perfectly, intricate blue and turquoise tattoos on both arms that were plainly visible (along with the large muscles underneath them) with the tank top he was wearing, and a jawline that could cut cheese. He was so busy admiring said jawline that he didn't realize the man was talking to him.

“Oh, um sorry what?” Wash asked, a blush dusting his cheeks.

“I was saying thank you for finding junior for me Officer...Washington,” He said, squinting at his name tag.

“Please call me Wash,” He said, trying to remain calm and holding his hand out for the man to shake.

“Tucker,” the man replied easily, taking Wash’s hand and shaking it with the hand that wasn’t holding Junior to his hip while giving him a winning smile, “And if you wanna check me out some more I’m pretty sure the line for number three isn’t too long.”

“I...uhm...uh,” Wash said, the blush on his cheeks deepening while Junior just put his head in his hands, “O-or,” wash coughed pulling himself together, “Or I could help you get your groceries to your car.”

“Eh, not much of a first date but I’ll take it, he said nonchalantly, moving to put Junior down in the basket before grabbing the handle and pushing it towards the exit. Wash followed behind him as they went into the parking lot, making easy conversation as they went to Tucker’s car. He found out that Tucker worked down at the Blood Gulch bar uptown as a bartender with some of his buddies. When they made it to his car he pulled Junior out of the basket and told him to wait in the car while they put the bags in the trunk. They moved the bags in comfortable silence before Tucker spoke up.

“All flirting aside,” He said, looking up at Wash, “Thanks for finding Junior and bringing him back man.”

“Just doing my duty citizen,” He said, straightening his back and making his voice too deep to help lighten the mood a bit.

“Alright Clark Kent calm down,” Tucker said laughing.

“So if you don’t mind me asking…” Wash trailed off, trying to find the right way phrase his question.

“How’d I end up a single dad?” Tucker finished, leaning against the car and looking Wash in the eye. Wash just nodded. “Well, before I worked at the bar I used to work for the Peace Core, it’s actually how I met my friends down at Blood Gulch. There was a bad Earthquake somewhere off the coast of Africa, small place, barely anybody lived there. The city had evacuated so we thought we’d just be doing cleanup. Well I was walking around the houses and I saw him in a crib near the rubble. Just lying there, sleeping. We saved him and tried to see if anybody knew his parents but we couldn’t find them. When we got him checked out we found out and found out he was mute I realized I couldn’t just leave him to some orphanage...so I adopted him.”

“...Does he know?” Wash asked, trying to let all that sink in.

“Not yet,” Tucker sighed, “Maybe when he’s older.”

“Well it’s a great thing you did,” Wash said, smiling at Tucker.

“Yeah I know, I’m pretty awesome,” He replied, trying lighten the mood. Wash just smiled before pulling the pad and pencil from his belt. He quickly scribbled on the paper and tore it off to give to Tucker.

“Here, it’s my number,” Wash said, “Call me if it’s a slow night and you need to buy someone a drink.”

“Will do,” He said with a wink before getting in the car. Wash backed up so he could leave the spot easily, he waved to Junior and Tucker before they pulled out of the parking lot. He made his way back into the store with a bit of a spring in his step and a hell of a story to tell the guys when he got back to the station.


End file.
